


A God's Gratitude

by aruarudayo



Series: Words With Friends [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A rose by any other name would smell as sweet” - Romeo and Juliet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A God's Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tehstripe@dreamwidth

_5:23_

“I’m not sure if I want to become a god.”

Dave stops swinging his legs off the edge of his quest bed to stare at Rose. “Dunno if we have any choice in the matter here. Unless you want to die permanently, because then you can just get yourself off that orange slab of rock.”

“I know there aren’t any real options right now,” Rose sighs, “I suppose I’m just hesitant towards the idea of gods.”

“What brought this up? If you haven’t noticed, we’re sort of locked and loaded into the chamber of this shotgun of a plan, and we’re about to be roasted like turkeys on Thanksgiving in like five minutes.”

“The last time I had power resembling that of gods, I wasn’t myself. I no longer felt like ‘Rose’; I was just a shadow at best.”

“Man, did your mom never teach you about Stranger Danger? You’re not supposed to follow the whispers of dark and spooky monsters; that’s like getting into the shady guy’s van just because he promised you candy. Like he—”

“Dave, I’d rather not listen to your extended analogies for the last few minutes of my mortal life.”

“It’s better than letting you mope around for the last few minutes of my mortal life.”

“…I’m sorry. I just don’t want to lose myself again.”

“Nah, it’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

_4:13_

“What would you do if I wasn’t ‘Rose’?”

“Probably ask for your name.”

“You wouldn’t be upset that I wasn’t who you thought I was?”

“To me, you’re still Rose, but if you don’t think you are then I might as well ask what you’d rather be called.”

“You would still see me as Rose?”

“Well yeah. Regardless, you’re here with me now on a suicide mission, so whether you’re Rose or Roxanne or Joe or whatever, you’re still the person that’s keeping me company right now. That counts for something.”

“It’s flattering that you think so well of me.”

“It’d be pretty messed up not to think well of your friends. I mean, sure, you’re nosy and overbearing when you want to know something, and you psychoanalyze the shit out of us and that’s a little creepy, but in the long run you’re pretty cool, regardless of whether you decide you’re you or not.”

“I guess I can settle for ‘pretty cool.’”

_0:56_

“Dave?”

“What?”

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For being you. For being strong. For being my friend.”

“Well then, thanks to you, too.” 

“What do you want to thank me for? I’ve been less than helpful the entire time we’ve been waiting here.”

“Nah, you’ve helped me out a lot, even though I fought you a lot to this point. You’re the one who’s willing to call me out on my bullshit and make me do things I don’t want to do. So yea, thanks.” 

_0:00_

“Thanks for being Rose.”


End file.
